Wish Upon a Star
by BloomingViolets
Summary: Theresa realizes what she gave up. [One-shot!] TF


_Okay it's been awhile since my last passions fanfic! I hate what's been happening on the show lately. Fox and Whitney as a couple? That's just so wrong. Whitney is too good and too innocent for someone like Fox! Fox deserves someone that can stand up to his level, someone that isn't weak, and that someone is Theresa! They better get back together on the show soon!!_

_Anyway since nothing on passions is making me happy right now (well.. I take that back.. Luis and Sheridan getting back together made me extremely happy!) I wrote this fic to make me feel better, I've changed some things around to make my story fit. _

_1) __Theresa NEVER slept with Ethan_

_2) __Theresa miscarried the baby and felt guilty for lying to Fox so she broke up with him._

_3) __Theresa does overhear Fox's conversation with god. She knows about Fox's infatuation with Whitney._

_4) __Whitney doesn't know about Fox's feelings._

_5) __For the sake of this story, let's pretend that little Ethan doesn't exist._

_I don't own passions and never will so please don't sue me. The song Wish Upon a Star belongs to Samantha Mumba. I know the song doesn't really fit into the story but when I heard it, it just reminded instantly of Theresa and Fox, so I decided to use it. Please Review and if anyone has any comments on how to improve my writing, it would be greatly appreciated! Therox for life!_

* * *

**Wish Upon a Star**

_By: silver-sugar_

The biggest mistake she had ever made was letting him go and she knew it. What had ever possessed her to give up the best guy she's ever known over something like a little white lie? And now the love of her life was in love with her best friend.

_Remember when I said I won't miss you  
the truth is that i do  
i never stop thinking about you (bout you)  
we are meant together  
the two of us are bound  
Now it seems like forever i can't get you off my mind_

Even she wasn't this regretful when Ethan had left her. Ever since Fox came into her life, she had felt nothing but happiness. Together they were like two peas in a pod. She missed him more than she had ever missed Ethan. The pain without Ethan was nothing compared to the pain without Fox in her life. Theresa sat on her bed, crying like she had never cried before.

_if i could wish upon a star  
then i would hold you in my arms  
and i know we could love once again  
if i could turn the hands of time  
then you would love me still be mine  
Baby I would be right where you are  
if i could wish upon a star_

Fox stood starring out the window into the windy night. The events of the last few hours had put a new perspective in his eyes. His thoughts were all jumbled and mixed up. The objects of his thoughts? Theresa and Whitney.

He knew he loved Whitney. But when he saw Theresa hanging over the cliff helpless, a fear crept into his heart like he had never known before. Right then and there, Fox realized that without Theresa in his life, he had no idea what he would do. She was that important to him.

When he pulled her over the cliff and back into his arms, all of his feelings just came rushing back. He felt so relieved that she was safe and that she was going to be okay. Then it just hit him. _What if he hadn't gotten there in time? What if he hadn't been able to pull her up? What if she had fallen into the raging waters below?_

Which brought him back to his feelings between Whitney and Theresa. He loved them both, but which one did he love more?

_It's obvious and everyone can see  
that baby you and i are truly meant to be  
but nothin turns out right  
if only i could make you realize   
if only time could give us just another chance  
i'd prove it all to you_

Theresa went down to the lobby hoping to get something warm to drink. She had calmed down greatly from the events that had happened earlier that night. She sat down on one of the couches deep in thought.

A man then approached her. "Excuse me, are you Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald?"

Theresa looked surprised. "Yes I am."

"There's a phone call for you. Someone by the name of Miguel."

Theresa quickly jumped up and ran for the phone, wondering why her brother would be calling so late.

Greeting her brother with a smile, happy to hear from him, her happy expression soon turned into one of anguish, as she heard about Antonio's death.

"WHAT?"

_if i could wish upon a star  
if i could turn the hands of time  
then i'd be in your arms again_

Fox jumped at the sudden yell from downstairs. It had sounded a lot like Theresa. He quickly ran down to the lobby only to find Theresa sobbing. Without hesitation, he gathered the Spanish beauty into his arms, wondering what had upset her.

"Theresa, Theresa, what's wrong? What happened?"

"No. no no! He can't be gone! He just can't!"

"Theresa? Who's gone? What happened?"

From Theresa's hysterical sobbing, Fox learned that her eldest brother was dead. He had been killed on a Crane airplane hours earlier.

"Oh Theresa, don't worry, I'll be here for you." Fox murmured into her hair as he held her.

_if i could wish upon a star  
then i would hold you in my arms  
and i know we could love once again  
if i could turn the hands of time  
then you would love me still be mine  
Baby I would be right where you are  
if i could wish upon a star_

Theresa's sobbing soon became quiet tears as she held onto Fox. _Antonio wherever you are I hope you're safe. Please watch over us. I miss you. _She thought. She then realized Fox was holding her. When had he arrived? But Theresa could care less when he arrived. All that mattered right now was that she was in Fox's arms. The man she was deeply in love with. Slowly, feeling safe, she fell into an uneasy sleep. Her last thoughts were_ I wish I could stay in his arms forever. I love him so much._

_If i could wish upon a star…_

* * *

_So what do you guys think? Sorry, I know this wasn't the greatest story ever written, but it was the best I could come up with due to my frustrations with the storyline concerning Fox and Theresa. It's too bad Antonio died. Despite the fact that he wouldn't let Sheridan go back to Luis, I actually liked him. I thought he and Beth made a good couple. Speaking of Beth, whatever happened to her? Why hasn't she been on the show lately? shrugs one can only guess. Anyway, please review!!_


End file.
